


In Your Defiance

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're rather impertinent, aren't you," The knight hisses in his ear, and Merlin shudders, wincing as he's yanked close, his arms locked behind him in a way that is really quite painful. "Do you not know who I am, do you not know what awaits you should you defy me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing out some headcanon for the pilot when Arthur overpowers Merlin during their first meeting, because that scene is just so wonderfully delicious and can be interpreted in so many ways. You know this. (laughs)

"You're rather impertinent, aren't you," The knight hisses in his ear, and Merlin shudders, wincing as he's yanked close, his arms locked behind him in a way that is really quite painful. "Do you not know who I am, do you not know what awaits you should you defy me?"

Merlin has always had a terrible sense of timing, and in this case, his mouth is already open and running with what he probably shouldn't be saying before he can rein the insults in. "I don't know who you are," he begins, turning to look at the blond git dead in the eye, notes with some pleasure at the surprise that flickers in the depth of that blue gaze before he continues with his verbal assault. "You're certainly not the king, and even if you were, though I highly doubt it... I don't know, your Majesty, _sire,_ whatever title you'd like me to address you — you're still a prat and a great bully for doing this to subjects not your own size."

The knight loosens his grip for a moment, and Merlin doesn't look away from his face. There's something like wonder in the man's eyes, something like admiration.

Merlin raises an internal eyebrow, thinks that perhaps no one's ever stood up to this person the way he did, perhaps he really was someone others obeyed without question, perhaps he was—

"My name is Arthur." The blond grits out, eyes flashing dangerously as he leans close to Merlin, his breath tickling Merlin's ear.

—oh, _blast._ Oh, he is _so_ doomed.

Arthur twists his arm further, and Merlin can't help it; he utters a little agonised cry and Arthur quirks his lips up in delight. "I could punish you _right here_ ," Arthur breathes, his voice low, face flushing. "In front of all this people. _Right_ here, while they watched. Have you flogged, have you beaten, force you to walk on your knees before me— _"_

Well. Merlin shouldn't be finding that ridiculously _hot._

" _Anything_ I wanted. Walking into my territory like _you're_ the prince of Camelot instead, boy, I'll show you your _place_."

Those words set something in him ablaze, the challenge and taunt flooding his veins like golden fire. Merlin bristles, and he knows there still isn't any fear in his own eyes because he can see the prince looking for it, curiously seeking it, but he is just as surprised as Arthur when he doesn't back down, and pulls away in a huff from Arthur who's loosened his hold again, who's looking at Merlin like he's fascinated and would like nothing more than to pin him against a wall and discover all his secrets, coax his magic out of him with a hard, punishing kiss and a rough fuck—

—and down _that_ road lies madness, so Merlin shoves those thoughts away and holds his head high as he regards Arthur in the snottiest manner he can muster even if he's thrilled by this, _excited_ to rile the prince up. "You're welcome to try, _my lord."_

Merlin does end up in the dungeons, but he thinks the gobsmacked expression he'd seen on Arthur's face before Merlin had been locked up was entirely worth it.

_Fin_


End file.
